


feel real, now

by delirante



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I have a lot of feelings, Sadness, when you're not talking to your bf but he still wants to be around you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delirante/pseuds/delirante
Summary: the last person in the entire galaxy with formal jedi training isn't rey





	feel real, now

_better to have been with than live without it_

 

* * *

 

 

It happens in a moment of concentration. She’s staring at the fractured saber in her hands, willing the pieces to come together with her mind. She calls on the force hopelessly, disappointed that the Jedi texts had offered no solutions. 

 

She should have left them on Ach-to. Let them rot.

 

If it were just the hilt she might be able to do something but it’s the crystal inside that’s cracked, broken in half. Like everything else.

 

Like her.

 

Her head pulses and she presses a hand to her temple to soothe the ache.

 

_That lightsaber, it belongs to me._

 

She regrets the thought immediately as the force ripples around her and like a curtain pulled back he’s there, gradually. In stages.

 

The curtain falls back into place as his presence settles fully some distance behind her. She wishes more than anything that someone would interrupt her.  It hasn't even been a day, she doesn't want to do this again. 

 

She isn't ready.

 

Rey doesn’t move from where she’s standing, just closes her eyes and focuses on the pain.

 

She hears him sigh.

 

She opens her eyes again when she feels him beside her. She waits for him to say something or look at her. Instead he pulls out his saber and lays it on the control panel. Then slowly, he starts to take it apart.

 

She can’t help but look now as the mystery behind this ancient weapon reveals itself. Hundreds of years of construction hidden away in smooth, slim black. More history than she’ll ever know.

 

When he’s done the pieces are laid out neatly from smallest to largest and at the very end, a cracked red crystal.

 

“It’s cross-guarded because the crystal is cracked. That’s why the laser beam is unstable.”

 

Hesitantly he reaches for the saber in her hands. She looks up and their eyes meet and she can’t stop the ball that forms in her throat or the hot tears that well up in her eyes. She’s known him through the force like she’s only known herself. It’s harder than she thought to feel it again and harder still to close herself off.

 

He presses his lips together nervously and takes the pieces from her hands.

 

He doesn’t touch her.

 

“Watch.” He tells her and she does.

 

He lays the blue crystal beside the red one and goes about rebuilding the black hilt of his saber. She understands now how the process works, though he has altered what she imagines is a basic design in favor of practicality. The inner mechanical parts are easily accessible and show through for quick maintenance.

 

She’s surprised when she sees him lift the blue crystal and place it carefully inside. He turns it over in his hands, testing the weight, then, satisfied, holds it out for her to take.

 

He’s trembling and the image is too familiar. She remembers the single drop of sweat that had slid off his chin when he’d offered his hand. She remembers the way he’d said ‘Please.’

 

She lowers her eyes and takes it. “Thank you.”

 

He doesn’t say anything. The connection holds.

 

It’s suffocating.

 

Sensing this he steps away and sits, not too far this time. He force pulls his family’s saber to him along with the red crystal and gets to work.

 

She stares at him awhile, his thick, scarred fingers pulling almost delicately at the brilliant metal.

 

The pain is gone. 

 

It finally occurs to her that something is wrong. “How are you doing this?” He shouldn’t be able to touch anything or see her surroundings.

 

He is silent and she is forced to look at his face.

 

“How?” She asks again, but he just looks confused, like he only now realizes what he's done.

 

“I -”

 

She winces as the pain returns, worse than before. She squeezes her eyes shut and curses when she feels the connection fade away.

 

She doesn’t need to open them to know he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> series of interconnected shorts featuring the force bond
> 
> idk, kylo was formally trained as a Jedi under Luke and Snoke made him study both light and dark side force techniques. He might as well teach Rey a thing or two.


End file.
